


Pain in the...

by Waldo



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: ncisdaily, Humor, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OSP agents have developed a rating system for injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCISDaily's March 15th prompt - coffee.

"How bad was this one?" Kensi asked as Sam threw his bag on his desk and began packing up his computer, phone charger and few other things.

"Two coffees so far. But, you know, after last summer, I'm thinking if we don't start counting in double digits, it's not so bad."

It was a weird system they had, but it seemed to work for them. When one of them got hurt, the others measured the degree of injury by how many cups of coffee they had time for before the doctors came out to tell them how it was going and when the injured party (G, more often than not) would be released.

"What exactly did His Royal Coordination-ship do this time? I only heard half of the call to Hetty. And Hetty laughing." Kensi asked as she started packing up G's computer so Sam could take it with him when he headed back into the hospital.

"Tackled our suspect to the ground. Tried to push the kid to the side to avoid the board with rusty nails sticking out of it. Got that part right…"

Kensi winced, understanding how this was going to end. "What did he puncture?"

"You know… You should call him in a couple of hours. He's getting x-rays now to make sure they got all the rusty bits out and then I should be able to bring him home with me – they've already said he doesn't get released on his own recognizance since he's going to be on pain relievers _and_ muscle relaxers. And it's kind of a 'you gotta see it to believe it.'"

"Did he put a hole in his ass?" Kensi said with far too much enthusiasm. "He did, didn't he?"

Eric came down the stairs. "Hey Sam, how is he?"

"Two coffee emergency," Sam said lightly holding up the remainder of cup number two. "He's going to be fine."

Sam turned back to Kensi, but before he could say anything Kensi looked up at Eric. "He punctured his ass." She doubled over laughing.

"G's gonna insist it's his side or his hip or something, but yeah… he got nailed in the ass. Literally." Sam grabbed his two bags and Callen's computer satchel. "I gotta head back. I'm gonna need a third cup of coffee to deal with him if they tell him that he needs a tetanus shot."


End file.
